This invention relates to apparatus for applying and releasing a vehicular parking brake. Typically such apparatus includes a control with a foot-operated lever or pedal which, when depressed, acts to turn a toothed member and apply tension to a cable in order to set the parking brake of the vehicle. Once the brake has been set, the toothed member is held in a fixed position in order to prevent the brake return springs and the brake shoe clamp load from effecting release of the brake. In some braking systems, the toothed member is held in its fixed position by a wrap spring clutch.
When the control is actuated to release the brake, the energy stored in the brake cable/shoe system accelerates the pedal rapidly and forcibly to its released position. Usually, a bumper is provided to stop the pedal and dissipate the flyback energy. In some cases, the energy is dissipated by a viscous damper. In any event, rapid flyback of the pedal is extreme in nature and is a problem which must be addressed in a parking brake control.